Bittersweet Sacrifice
by AngelxofxLoveStories
Summary: When a dark and powerful sorcerer named Anton traps Princess Zelda and disguises himself as her, a pirate Captain must do everything she can to help the Hero take down this evil, even if it means embracing her past and make sacrifices to help Link defeat this evil who secretly has an ace up his sleeve.
1. Prolouge

**Okay before all Zelink fans start chasing me pitchforks and torches let me clarify this. I do ship LinkxZelda. I really do. I just really wanted to make an OC. **

**DISCLAMIER: I don't own Legend of Zelda**

**Enjoy the story lovelies! :3**

A young Hylian man who was in his early twenties was very engrossed in his studies on the Triforce and sorcery.

He wanted power.

He wanted the same power the Gerudo King, Ganondorf, had and be even more powerful than him.

There were a few obstacles that prevented him from achieving his desires however.

The first was he was new to the world of magic, especially the dark magic, and he had only mastered the very basics.

The second was he was very preoccupied in the Royal Court after the Reign of Twilight that ended a couple of months ago and he knew the princess was already suspicious of him.

Whether it was due to paranoia or the wisdom the Triforce of Wisdom had given her, he knew she should be suspicious of him.

And last but not least, he had no idea where the Triforce is hidden this time.

If only he was able to find it. He would gladly take the Triforce and wish to be the most powerful dark sorcerer all of Hyrule has ever seen just so he can conquer the land and have it under his total control.

Even if the Hero of Legend rises again to defeat him, he would learn from Ganondorf's mistakes and all other past evils who also had tried to conquer Hyrule mistakes and he would be sure not to repeat them.

He let out a long heavy sigh and decided to try something he had read in one of the books he had been reading.

He prayed to the dark deity that was destroyed who had sworn with his dying breath that his hatred will reincarnate and attack the descendants of the Hero and the Goddess reincarnated.

He prayed to Demise to help him gain power, to find the Triforce, and to help him conquer Hyrule.

Little did he know as he prayed to the dark deity that was destroyed that a dark orb was manifesting behind him and was drawing closer towards him as he continued praying.

When he finished his dark prayers the dark orb slammed itself into his back and the sorcerer in training screamed in agony from it.

He felt suddenly stronger and very powerful.

As he was continuing to grow stronger and more powerful by the second up in the heavens two goddesses looked at each other with fearful looks.

It appears their chosen ones would have to rise again so soon and they would have to return the two pieces of the Triforce to their chosen ones as well before this new dark evil finds it.


	2. Chapter 1: Arrested

Chapter 1: Arrested

The suspicious stares of every civilian of Castle Town was digging into my back as I tried to decide whether my crew should have only apples or pomegranates to eat till we find a harbor to dock at.

I was aware before docking at a harbor that is ten miles from here-then finding out the closest shops and bazaars were all the way here in Hyrule Castle Town-that I was going to be getting a lot of suspicious glances because Hyrule Castle Town does notlike pirates-even if one of those pirates were a Hylian as well.

However, obviously they hate pirate captains more.

Just because a good handful of pirates are the worst ever to come across doesn't mean all. I don't go raiding villages and towns, kill someone cold bloodily, refuse to offer mercy to a rival ship when they wish to fight us, and other cruel things pirates are infamous. However, the fact I'm not like the other pirates isn't going to change what non pirate friendly towns think though.

I heard some hush whispering and I silently prayed to Faraore that they are not whispering to some guards about me and are trying to get me thrown in the dungeon. I felt a cold metal hand grab my wrist and I spun around to see it was indeed a guard. "You are coming with us." He growled at me.

Looks like Farore didn't answer my prayers. Dammit! I knew I should have prayed to Nayru, I seem to get better chance of my prayers being answered when I do.

I narrowed my eyes at the guard and tried to yank my wrist away. "What is it that I have done wrong? I was just trying to decide whether or not to buy apples or pomegranates!" I snapped. "You mean deciding on what to steal." He growled. I sighed heavily, realizing I could protest and argue all day but they are still going to throw me in the dungeon.

I'm loathing stereotyping more and more by the minute.

I yanked my wrist free and glared at him. "Lead the way." I said acidly. He grabbed my forearm and towed me over to an entrance to the dungeons. The second we stepped in the dungeons I wrinkled my nose at the very familiar smell of waste and rotten food.

I have come across this smell from raiding enemy ships countless of times and yet it still makes my stomach flip and makes me want to gag.

The shoved me in a cell across from one that had this dark aura coming out from it as if someone had put dark magic on it. Well if monsters start coming out of that cell I know I'm doomed since I decided to leave my sword and bow and arrows on my ship. "So how long do you plan to keep me in here? I have to be in a village in five months for a friend of my family's birthday." I asked casually as one of the guards locked my cell door.

He looked up at me and then at his fellow comrades who were all snickering. "Oh you are going to be missing a lot of birthdays then." One the snickering guard told me. "Maybe about till you are an elderly woman or dead." Another snickering guard pipped up. I glared at them and watched as they walked away chuckling.

What was so funny?

I sighed heavily and sat down on the wooden bench covered with hay. Might as well get comfortable since obviously I'm going to be in here for a long time. I leaned back and tried to breathe through my mouth so I could stop smelling the foul air.

I heard a door opening and two running footsteps coming towards my way. I sat up straight and raised an eyebrow. I don't think my crew would realize already I'm locked up and I know very well if they had found out I was locked up they wouldn't come rescue me because I had made it clear to them if any of us-even myself-ends up being locked up, no one is to come and break them out. It's already bad enough we're wanted in some towns because we are pirates, it would be worse if escaped fugitive was added on to the list of why we are wanted.

I saw a Hylian girl about two years younger than me with very curly light blonde hair, dressed in a creame colored peasant blouse, dark brown corset with straps that went over the shoulders as if it was a vest, and a long dark green skirt and was crying suddenly manifested in the cell across from me where the dark aura was coming from.

"Hurry, Princess! She is to the right and five cells down!" A gruff and sinister sounding male voice shouted. Wait a second... I got up from my seat and rushed over to the bar door and did my best to peek through the bars to see Princess Zelda and some blue cloaked man with pale skin and dark blue eyes five cells away from my cell...which was on the left.

My eyes widen in horror when I realized the girl in the cell across from me was part of a trap for the princess. "Your Highness, don't-" I suddenly lost my voice after I felt something tickling my throat and my eyebrows furrowed.

I'm not sick and I know I didn't scream that loud to lose my voice. Maybe whoever had used magic on the cell across from me used magic to silence me so I won't destroy their plan. I watched helplessly as the princess reached the cell across from me and she froze. "Anton, why do I sense dark magic around this cell?" She questioned him.

Maybe I don't have to worry now. She senses the dark magic obviously. The blue cloaked man walked over to the cell door. "Ganondorf, must have used magic on the cell door." He explained. I'm going to take a shot in the dark and guess that the blue cloaked man set this whole trap up.

He glared at me and I glared back.

Princess Zelda didn't seem to notice our stare down because she was focused on using magic to open the cell door. Once the cell door opened she ran inside obviously to help "the poor crying girl" and the cell door closed suddenly just as the girl disappeared.

I tried to warn her but someone didn't want me to foil their plan obviously. Although, one would think something was not right if you hear someone calling to you don't then suddenly get caught off before they can say the rest of their sentence.


End file.
